Wisp Ivymoon
Wisp Swiftshadow (née Ivymoon) is a Kaldorei ranger who is part of the Order of the Eternal Blade, Dor'Serrar. She actively partakes in efforts to preserve nature as a major advocate of protecting animal and plant species within their biomes. Currently, Wisp can be found in the wilds of Kalimdor alongside fellow members of the Order. Appearance & Behavior Eyes filled with the light of the moon are shaded by teal-coloured hair that frames the angular shape of her face - a straight nose, a narrow jaw and protruding from the sides of her head are long pointed ears adorned with the smallest of golden studs. Her armor is well mended. Designed for function and comfort, it lacks any heavy ornamentation or embroidery and is made of earthy toned fabrics and brassy-coloured chainmail. Removable animal furs line the armor, providing warmth as needed. On her left hand, a delicate silver band embraces a finger. Basic Appearance * Eye Colour: White glow * Skin Colour: Light grey-blue * Hair Colour & Style: Teal, normally worn loose. Slight layers in the cut. * Height: Average * Weight: Lean Personality Calm and stoic, Wisp is not easily made agitated or upset but such seeming indifference in difficult situations gives her an almost aloof air. While she keeps most peers at a distance, those who take the time to get to know her will discover her to be a very compassionate, sympathetic person. Close friends will find she has a romantic side that comes forward when speaking of the things she is passionate about. She is very frank in her opinions and statements without disguise when prompted to speak her mind, however her sense of humour is dripping with sarcasm. That combination can cause her to frequently come across to others as rude. Despite her nature toward strangers, Wisp is fiercely loyal to those she trusts and requires more than just words to break her from principles she believes in. It is not uncommon to find Wisp to be half-asleep or drowsy, as if she'd recently been woken – perhaps even being mistaken for intoxicated. Notably lazy, she would prefer to stay in bed asleep when she has no important obligations to tend to. History Work in Progress. Early Years Everything In-between Joining the Order Shortly after her arrival as a volunteer in AU-Draenor, Wisp Ivymoon was approached by Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow in Stormshield. Noting her lack of tabard or marks of affiliation (and perhaps, the rather lost look upon her face), he offered her a place within the ranks of Dor'Serrar, the Order of the Eternal Blade. Over the coming months, a romance blossomed between her and the Ranger-Captain. During the war taken to the Iron Horde, Wisp found her place within the Order and advanced in ranks quickly – eventually becoming someone other members would look to for guidance. She felt as if she had found the place she was meant to be. When the battle for AU-Draenor was finished, and the Order returned home to Azeroth, Wisp and Jalcynter had a private ceremony where they commit themselves to each other as mates, at which point Wisp took her life partner's name, Swiftshadow. Family & Relationships * Mate: Jalcynter Swiftshadow * Father: Heartwood Ivymoon (Deceased) ** Uncle: Verthil "Blackmantle" Ivymoon (Alive) *** Cousin: Yera (Adopted Daughter of Verthil; Alive) ** Aunt: Beryl Coldcreek (née Ivymoon; Alive) * Mother: Vhanriel Ivymoon (Deceased) * Siblings: Pearl (Sister; Alive) Affiliations * Guild: Dor'Serrar **'Rank': Shan'do (Officer) Animal Companions *'Reed' (Grove Warden, Mount) A noble Moose gifted to Wisp by the Druids of Moonglade, Reed is an even-tempered beast bred for his tranquility, strength, and substantial intelligence. * Grove (Deer, Pet) Wisp's deer is a white-tailed buck who's age has begun to show in the silvering fur of his face. While considered tame, he does have a big-headed attitude and a concerning infatuation with Dorondir Ivorsong, a druid with delicious leafy armor. * Fern (Fawn, Pet) An orphaned male elk that Wisp is currently bonding, with intention to train when mature. Gallery Drawings, screenshots and other images depicting Wisp and/or her companions. All Art is © the respective artists. wisp_by_spectr00m-d9k0ggo.png|Wisp © Monika 2015|link=http://spectr00m.deviantart.com/art/Wisp-577809240 DancingWonderlightball.png|Wisp and Jalcynter at Wonderlight Ball, Tournament of Ages. © EPSokoll2015|link=http://little-moose.deviantart.com/art/Warcraft-Wonderlight-Ball-571471580 Jals locket.png|Jal's Locket with Wisp's Image © EPSokoll2016|link=http://little-moose.deviantart.com/art/Wisp-s-Gift-585533562 wisp_again_by_little_moose-d95jrip.png|Wisp © EPSokoll2015|link=http://little-moose.deviantart.com/art/Wisp-Again-553515793 sale_headshot_25.png|Wisp © SirMeo 2015 Wispaim.png|Wisp © EPSokoll 2015 Wisp by renoHD.png|Wisp © Reno 2015 Wisp by ciandri.png|Wisp © Ciandri 2014. wisp by syl.png|Wisp © Sylvael 2015. chibidorogrove.png|Grove & Dorondir © EPSokoll 2015|link=http://little-moose.deviantart.com/art/Dorondir-Ivorsong-and-Grove-the-Stag-532138506 WoWScrnShot_061815_100603.png|Wisp's Heavy Armor Set WoWScrnShot_061815_100602.png|Wisp's Light Armor Set wisparm3.png|Wisp's Ranger Uniform Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Dor'Serrar Category:Rangers